Be Mine
by Ayingott
Summary: Once again, Ryoma receives a letter from him. Maybe this time he will accept the advances? Rewritten.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was.**

**Warning: Crap grammar.**

* * *

**Be Mine.**

* * *

It wasn't a good morning for Ryoma. Hell, all the mornings he has had on February 14th have never been good to him. The boy tch-ed and glared at the girls that were running around the tree that he was hiding in. He was lucky they hadn't come to his house in the early hours of the morning.

Though, the letters of undying love and threats that there will be suicide if he were to deny their love _were_ a part of the morning mail.

_Why can't they just take a hint from the last year? _Ryoma sighed and leaned his back against the three.

Once the first chimes of the bell reached his ears the boy deemed it to be safe to get out of his hide-out in the three and carefully, all ninja-like, move in the direction of his classroom. From his experience from last year's Valentine's Day, the teen was sure that there will be some girls that would sacrifice their attendance just for the sake of forcing their chocolates in his arms.

"Ok, safe." Ryoma mumbled to himself and sprinted to his classroom.

Maybe, just maybe, he will survive this day without food poisoning. Last year was a sore reminder that girls don't always check their own cooing beforehand, thus letting the full impact of their unsuccessful cooking result hit the poor victim, that is, their crush with full power.

* * *

Once the bell rang for the end of the school day all Ryoma could do was sigh in relief. The whole day had gone by better than he had expected it to go. Well… He did need to hide in the boy's bathroom for a couple of times and he had to run around the school corridors for the whole lunch break. But all in all, it went better than last year.

Ryoma stood in front of his shoe lockers, debating whether to open it or not. If his memory served right, then there should be a lot of love-filled letters with some girls hopes of getting him as a boyfriend, or at least, just to let him know about their secret, little crush. He tilted his head on one side, examining the said locker carefully from the outside.

_Seems ok. _Ryoma narrowed his eyes a little, leaning closer to be extra sure. _But I wonder if…._

He straightened and hmm-ed to himself, his right hand swung the bag he was holding back and forth, and decided to just open the damn locker. It shouldn't be that many letters, he hoped.

The youth hooked his fingers behind the small opening that was built to open the small locker easier and pulled the doors to himself. He waited for the letter avalanche, but none came. There was only one, simple, white envelope sitting on top of his black converse, waiting to be held and opened.

Ryoma hmm-ed to himself again and placed his bag on the floor. He then stepped a bit closer to the locker and reached out for the small, innocent thing that was just sitting there. He examined the envelope from both sides, checking for name or class, or at least something that would give away the author of the letter inside. But since he found none…

"No way…" the boy mumbled to himself and tore the top part open, pulling the white paper out next.

The golden eyes scanned what little text was on the piece of paper and then those eyes narrowed. "Annoying bastard. Not again with this shit." Ryoma crumpled the paper in his hand and shut his shoe locker, grabbing his bag in the process.

He ran back inside the school, passing the few kids that were still in school, the valentine craze still ongoing for them. The couples that he passed gave off this sickly sweet lovey-dovey aura, which only ticked Ryoma off even more, since he had a general idea what was awaiting him on the rooftop. It was always the same, at least, with that guy.

When Ryoma was finally facing the doors that led to the rooftop he sighed, calmed down his breathing and only then opened to the aforementioned door. The cool wind that hit his face made shivers run down his spine, for he was a bit sweaty now. The sun shone into his eyes, thus hiding the person he was looking for, but his eyes soon adjusted.

"Oh my, you came. Wonderful." The amused voice managed to tick Ryoma off just the right way, not that he complained, because really, it was quite the sexy voice.

"Oshitari-san, aren't you a Hyotei student _and _the tennis team's regular there? Monkey King won't be please when he finds out that you aren't there." Ryoma shot back at the smiling sempai, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants, the bag hanging awkwardly around his elbow.

The blue-haired youth chuckled a bit, "So now you are worrying about my well-being? I'm touched." He leaned against the fence, "Don't worry, Atobe is informed. He also asked to bring you next time with me to the practice."

"You wish." Ryoma bit back, he closed the door with his right foot and walked closer to the smiling sempai. "What do you want?"

"How mean." Oshitari faked the hurt in his tone, waving one hand in the air, as if he were an actor in some kind of play, "And here I was, just trying to confess like any other person on this special day. Echizen-kun, how mean of you to trample over my feelings like that!"

"Shut up. You do this every second day." Ryoma sighed, but still slowly walked closer and closer to the blue-haired youth.

Oshitari just chuckled to himself and stepped a few steps in Ryoma's direction. They were now standing right in front of each other. Ryoma wasn't sure what would happen now, since Oshitari was one of those people whose way of thinking was quite hard to understand, even though he was Atobe's best friend. The golden-eyed teen looked up and stared.

_I'll just reject him like all the other times. _He tilted his head on the right. _Just like before._

"What?"

Ohsitari pushed his glasses up a bit and then smiled, "You won't be rejecting me this time, you know. I have back-up plans." He pushed some of the emerald strands out of Ryoma's eyes.

"Oh really?" Ryoma rolled his eyes, "And they would be?" he was sure that Oshitari had probably dug up some of his past things when he still lived in America. All the things that he was forced to live through… Ryoma shuddered at the memory.

With one swift movement Oshitari pulled out some pictures from the pocket that was on the inside of his blazer and shoved them in front of Ryoma's face. "Top secret stalker photos from yours truly. Taken at various daily situations during my usual Echizen-kun observation time."

"In short, you took pictures while you stalked me, right?" Ryoma muttered and took the pictures away from Oshitari, frowning as he did so. What he saw made his face go red; the times that he had to let out some pent up sexual frustration were documented, as well as times when he had failed quite fabulously were caught on film. "Th-this is..! How…?"

"Kufufufufu~ Now then, as for that confession of mine." Oshitari continued as if nothing had happened, but his eyes never left the blushing teen in front of him. "Echizen-kun, I like you, will you please go out with me?"

Ryoma glared weekly at the Hyotei student, his face still containing the red tone of color and crumpled the pictures in his hand. "No."

An amused laugh broke out of Oshitari's mouth and he had to push his glasses up again. "Really, Echizen-kun, you never cease to amaze me. I guess this is also the reason why Atobe can never stop ranting about you."

"Shut up." Ryoma turned his face away from the other, looking pointedly at the ground. "And you can't make me date you with those pictures too. Grow up." He mumbled to himself, still refusing to look at the other again.

"But Echizen-kun, I will not stop until you admit it – you like me too, don't you?" Oshitari gently took Ryoma's chin and made the boy turn to look at him. "I can see it in your body language, so don't run away anymore. You have nerves of steel after all, don't you?"

"That's just a stupid rumor, idiot." Ryoma managed to say and then, after releasing the pictures that were in his hand, tried to push the other away.

Oshitari sighed at the weak attempts of escape and only hooked his free hand around Ryoma's waist, bringing the other closer to his own body, earning himself a surprised yelp and an even brighter red face, completed with wide golden eyes looking questioningly at him.

Ryoma was about to protests or curse, or whatever else the short boy could think of doing in this kind of situation, but Oshitari was a bit too faster this time. He leaned down, those blue eyes sparkling in that amused way that Ryoma hated so much, and kissed the teen after mumbling something against his lips.

The moment that Ohsitari did so Ryoma's weak protests stopped altogether, his body going completely still. It was his first kiss, so the ocean of emotions that overcame him was almost crushing, suffocating. His hands clutched at the front of Oshitari's blazer, eyes unwillingly closing and body slowly surrendering to the hold of the other.

The elder used this chance and gently bit Ryoma's bottom lip, expecting the boy to gasp, thus letting him get a better access to the hotness of Ryoma's mouth. When the younger did so, the blue-haired teen pulled the boy even closer to himself, sliding his hand down Ryoma's back and groping one firm butt cheek, his tongue exploring Ryoma's mouth fully at the same time.

Ryoma moaned into the kiss, all these feelings far too foreign still and too overwhelming. Just when his head had become hazy and light Oshtari pulled back, licking his lips to get the saliva off of them. He smirked down at the dazed teen in his arms and leaned down to lick the exposed skin on Ryoma's neck, biting and sucking on a hard-to-see place, leaving his mark behind.

"Stop it, sempai!" Ryoma had finally come out of his daze and was now fully aware of what Oshitari was doing to him. "Stop it!"

The bespectacled then chuckled again and let the other go, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips. "Now then, Echizen-kun, try telling me you didn't like that, ne?" he ruffled the boy's hair and turned around to grab his bag, which was placed next to the fence.

"Ass." Ryoma mumbled, but didn't make a move to leave the rooftop. He was still flushed red and slightly out of breath, but still could glare at Oshtari's back.

Amused laughter filled the air again and Ohitari sighed, "You really are a very interesting person, you know that? Dating you will surely be fun." He turned and smiled at Ryoma, "I'm fairly possessive, you know that?"

"Shut up." The golden-eyed teen hmph-ed and picked up his fallen bag. "Idiot." With that he tuned out and stomped back to the door, ready to finally leave for home.

"A date tomorrow after school, what do you say?" Oshitari yelled to the retreating back of his boyfriend.

The short teen stopped and then, after a long moment of silence quietly answered with a curt 'okai' and stormed away from the rooftop. This Valentine's day seemed to have gone quite well from them both, at least, better than the chaos that had happened last year.

But of course, then there was still the visit to Hyotei and dealing with Seigaku's tennis team that was yet to be completed. Ryoma was already dreading that.

* * *

**A/N: Ayingott is a lazy ass and does shit when she should write fanficton or study. The old version had some sexy scenes in it, I didn't want to do any this time. That is all.**


End file.
